


Scent of Home

by ambientbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Derek knows somethings wrong, F/M, Hurt Stiles, I didn't want to change it, Justice, Mates, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Protective Derek, Stiles retires Roscoe, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: An unwelcome visitor comes back into Stiles's life causing more issues than her already complicated life can handle. When Derek finds out, he is murderous. Will he be able to help Stiles, and tell her how he really feels?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or it's Characters.

She was always smiling from how he made her feel. He was hot, dark and steamy. With him her life had meaning, she couldn’t live without him, and god knew she didn’t want to… coffee. He was coffee. This was how Stiles started her days, still half asleep leaning on the kitchen counter breathing in the aroma of her coffee. 

It was Monday morning, and she had stayed up entirely too late finishing the chemistry homework she had put off in favor of chasing down the weekly big bad with the pack. When she opened her eyes after savouring the first sip of coffee, Stiles’s eyes landed on her new ride. Sunday her father had surprised her with the idea of trading in Roscoe for a new, more reliable ride. Of course Stiles protested, but after setting her eyes on the black 2015 Grand Cherokee, it was easy to persuade her.

Stiles couldn’t be more excited to roll into Beacon Hills High with her new baby, but that required finishing her coffee first. The sheriff strolled through the kitchen about half way through Stiles’s morning routine. 

“It isn’t going to vanish if you stop looking at it.” The Sheriff’s snort breaking Stiles’s one sided staring contest.

“I know. It will just take some time to get used to.” She greeted her father with a smile, noticing he wasn’t in his uniform. “Are you working today?”

The Sheriff huffed and sat in one of the dining room chairs. His ring tapped against his mug, a habit that Stiles had noticed that John had taken on when he was needing to bring up a touchy subject. Stiles took his queue and sat across from her father.

“I got a call early this morning, your uncle Mark is going through a rough time. He needs a place to stay for a while.”

“Mark?” Stiles swallowed hard. “As in your slightly estranged brother Mark? Mark who drinks like it is his job?”

“Yes, and he has been sober for two years now.” 

Stiles scoffed, she was not happy. “How long?”

“I told him he could stay as long as he needs, but he has to keep being sober.” 

The firmness in John’s voice showed Stiles that he didn’t forget how much of an asshole Mark was when he was drinking. Stiles would never forget, she couldn’t. The year before her mom died Stiles had gone to stay with her uncle Mark and his little family while her mom and dad went on a little vacation. Stiles ran and played with her cousin Shantel, and their baby sitter was the best babysitter in the world. 

Stiles couldn’t ever sit still, she still can’t really, but back then she had to ask for her adderall. Stiles had walked into the kitchen to find her uncle Mark pressing the babysitter up against the counter, and it didn’t seem right. After dinner that night, Stiles received the beating of her life and the threat that if she ever told anyone else she would be ruined for life. 

She knew that Mark would never try anything in front of her dad, she knew that she would fight back but what scared Stiles was she was now the same age as the baby sitter, and more filled out than she had been. Stiles wasn’t the most beautiful girl in the world, but she wasn’t too shabby. Her lithe, yet athletic body kept up with the pack. Stiles’s long brown hair was always mussed up one way or another, and after becoming steadfast friends with Lydia and Allison her clothes fit her curvy hips and butt. Really she was similar to Allison, aside from the dimples and grace, but she had the body. 

Having him here would mean that Stiles would be on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop in this period of awesomeness. 

“When does he get here?” 

“Mark will be here tonight for dinner around 8. Don’t be too late please.” 

“Okay, I am helping with Lacrosse practice today and we have a pack meeting. I should be home before 8. I will let you know if something hold me up.” 

“Alright. Now don’t speed in that new car of yours.” 

Stiles looked at the clock on the wall, shooting out of her seat knowing that if she didn’t get her sneakers on now and grab her backpack and lacrosse stuff she would be rushing to get to class. After dumping her mug into the sink, Stiles kissed her dad on the cheek and made a run for her things.

It was a surprise that she made it to school with time to spare, mostly Stiles had forgotten that she wouldn’t have to pray that the Jeep would start. She took one last look at herself, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to change anything. Both grey converse were tied, skinny jeans rolled up evenly, white shirt tucked in slightly at the front and of course her hair tossed to the side. Good enough. 

When Stiles made it to her locker, Scott was waiting with a weird look on his face. Stiles assumed he was smelling the anxiety.

“Hey, where is Roscoe?” His puppy eyes boring into her.

“Oh, uh… Roscoe has been laid to rest. Want a ride to the pack meeting tonight in the new Jeep?” She wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend. Lightening the mood was easy with Scott.

“Heck yes! Why didn’t you tell me you were getting a new car?” 

“I didn’t know until last night.” 

Stiles shut her locker just in time for the first bell to ring. She threw a smirk to Scott and they headed toward Chemistry. 

Throughout the day Stiles couldn’t focus, constantly trying to figure out what she was going to do with Mark running amuck in her house. Scott had thrown her a few weird looks throughout the day, and to keep up appearances at lunch Stiles engaged in a clothing conversation with Lydia. No one had called her out on it until Lacrosse.

“Stilinski!” Finstock’s voice blared in her ear, jolting Stiles.

“Yes coach?” 

“You are not here to day dream, you are here to manage. Yeah?” Stiles nodded in response. Knowing that she needed to pay more attention.

She watched as Jackson slammed into some poor freshman, noting to pair him with more bulky players. It seemed as though the pack was running on high nerves, and Stiles just assumed it was the coming full moon. Liam was more agitated than usual, which was was caught Stiles’s attention. They had been working on that. Idly Stiles wondered if the infamous Alpha was as high strung.

Thinking of the broody werewolf brought Stiles’s heart rate up for a totally different reason. She had been crushing on Derek for years, and now that he was showing his more fun side it made it almost impossible to tell herself that she shouldn’t like him. Of course Stiles knew she wasn’t in Derek’s league. She has seen the women he has dated, or been with. Stiles wasn’t nearly as attractive and strong as those women. But a girl can dream. 

“Jesus Christ Stilinski!” Coach huffed, blowing the whistle to end the practice. 

Stiles rolled her eyes and headed to her Jeep to wait for Scott, who didn’t seem to take long to get changed and be at her passenger door, looking literally like a puppy about to go to the park. 

“Dude, don’t drool on my leather seats.” It was Scott’s turn to roll his eyes as he climbed in.

“Leather? Why leather?” 

“Well.” Stiles sighed heavily as she pulled out of the parking lot. “It is easier to wipe down, and with the black it won’t stain with blood.” 

“Smart. You are always so smart.” 

Stiles laughed, turned up the radio and enjoyed the smooth ride to the loft with her best friend as her first passenger in the Jeep.

 

The meeting was nothing out of the ordinary, a debriefing after last weekend’s big bad terrorizing the town. Stiles listened to the conversations that were floating around, propped on the edge of the couch her elbows fused with her knees. Her foot bouncing as she watched the time tick closer and closer to 8. 

“Stiles.” The voice was almost cautious, and Stiles realized the room was quiet. 

“Hmm?” She looked up, realizing that she and Derek were the only two left in the room. “Oh…”

Derek watched as Stiles took a deep breath. “Scott caught a ride with Allison. You kind of spaced out.” 

Stiles nodded, and stood up to leave. It was 15 til and she would just barely make it before 8. As she headed toward the door Derek reached out and caught her arm. 

“Are you okay?” His confused brows fixed on above those hazel green eyes that just killed her.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She plastered on her best smile, hoping that Derek couldn’t hear the lie. 

His eyes narrowed for a moment, then let his arm fall. “Have a goodnight Stiles.” 

“Thanks, you to Der.” 

After that Stiles made a quick escape, not realizing that Derek didn’t growl at her for the nick name. She had never said it to him before, and never planned on ever saying it.

 

It was just 8 o’clock when Stiles walked through the front door. “Sorry I am late dad! I got stuck at the light on greenhurst.” 

When Stiles rounded the corner into the kitchen she noticed that her father and Mark were just sitting down at the table. Mark gave Stiles a once over, causing Stiles to shiver. 

“Well hello to my favorite Niece.” His voice was sickening.

“Hi uncle Mark. Sorry I’m late dad.” 

John waved it off and nodded to the dinner table. Stiles took the cue and sat down to eat dinner. They fell into an awkward silence, occasionally Stiles would look up to see Mark staring at her over his glass. She knew this time wasn’t going to be a cakewalk, but this confirmed her fears that he was still as sick as ever.

+++

They had gone a week without any issue, that was until John got called into work while Stiles was in the shower one night. Stiles was walking out of the bathroom when she literally bumped into Mark who had appeared to be standing there for a while. 

“Your dad got called into the station.” 

“Thanks for the heads up. I am just going to go to bed.” Stiles took a step forward only to be pushed back again. “Mark.” Her heart was in her throat.

“You really have grown up.” His eyes raked over Stiles, a dark glint in his eyes.

Stiles froze. Fear locking up her arms and legs. This wasn’t happening. Mark advanced until Stiles found herself backed up against a wall. His breath ghosting over her face. When Stiles felt his hands on her, pushing between her legs her muscled started moving. A well placed punch to the throat and a kick to the groin had Mark sprawling back. Stiles made a run for it, snatching her phone and go bag from her bedroom and took off down the stairs. By now Mark was hot on her tail.

She thought she had made it, but god bless her two left feet. Stiles stumbled as she reached for her keys and Mark was on her. Pinning her back to the floor, groping this way and that until he tore her shorts from her body. Mark’s fingers slipping into her panties and into Stiles. She screamed punching Mark in the nose. 

“You bitch.” Mark leaned back enough, clearly confident that he had his victim contained. Little did he know, Stiles ran with wolves. 

Stiles jammed the spike on her keyring into Mark’s side giving her enough room to scurry out from under him, snatch her bag and make for her Jeep. She was halfway down the road before she realized she was barefoot, and only in panties and a tank top. Stiles knew she couldn’t go back, and now she needed a plan. 

She pulled over in a parking lot in the warehouse district, pulling her phone from the passenger seat, she called Scott. 

“Hey Stiles. What’s up?”

“Scott, can you text my dad. Tell him my phone is dying but I am staying at your place.” 

“Yeah, you okay?”

“Yeah… just… tell him.” Stiles hung up before Scott could call her on the lie, and before the panic started.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her hands shaking, and her chest felt like a ton of bricks decided to take up residence there. This time Stiles couldn’t stop it, she let the panic attack take her.

+++

Derek had gotten a frantic call from Scott. He was at work and couldn’t leave, but someone needed to find Stiles. Apparently Scott had called a dozen times and texted. Derek called a few times and then took to the streets to find her new jeep. 

When Derek walked outside he could smell the faint scent of Stiles. She was close and he had a direction at least. He ran for about three miles before he ran across the Jeep. The smell of panic, fear, and something else mixed with the mint and lavender that was Stiles. Derek didn’t like it. 

Upon further inspection Stiles was in the driver’s seat, and shaking or was it heaving? Derek took off at a dead sprint, skidding to a stop when he got to the driver door. Trying the door, it was unlocked. The smell of panic flooded out, and Derek couldn’t keep his wolf from the angry growl. Stiles was heaving, sobbing in her seat. Derek took in her appearance knowing full well that Stiles would never just go out in underwear and a shirt. 

When Derek reached in and touched Stiles’s shoulder she jumped. The smell of fear and something dirty and musky rushed at Derek. “Hey, it’s Derek. You are okay. I’m going to take you home.”

“Nonononono…. Don’t… no…” Stiles shook her head fiercely.

“Okay, not yours. Mine. We are closer. I need you to move over, you are not driving.” 

Stiles’s body froze, the terror was clear in her eyes as she just kept staring at Derek. He shucked his jacket and covered her as she almost fell from the front seat. He scooped her up and placed her in the passenger seat before taking the driver seat and almost speeding to his loft.

Much like his movements to get Stiles into the passenger seat, Derek moved Stiles and her things to the loft gently depositing her onto his bed. Then texted Scott.

To Scott:  
I have her, she is safe at the loft. It was just a nightmare that got her all riled up. I will have her call you tomorrow.

While Stiles sat almost catatonic on the bed, Derek searched her bag for something to change her into. Finding a pair of sweats and a hoodie, he felt satisfied and walked back over to the bed.

“Stiles…” Derek’s voice was gentle. 

Stiles looked up and found Derek standing almost cautiously near her. She let out a deep breath, knowing she was safe in the loft with Derek. He would never let anything happen to her, he was her Alpha. 

“Stiles, why do you smell like someone else and fear? Why were you halfway here dressed like this?”

That is when the floodgates opened. Stiles opened up, telling Derek about visiting her uncle, and now what happened. It was rushed, and Stiles didn’t need to give many details. She knew that Derek heard everything and could smell everything.

Derek was doing his best to not tear everything in sight apart. His eyes flashed red, his wolf raging inside of him. It wasn’t because of this happening to a pack member, no. It was because it was Stiles. His Stiles. 

“My dad… he is at work… don’t make me go back…” Her words shocked Derek. Why would he ever make her go back?

“Stiles… we need to tell him.” 

As if on cue her phone rings, the Sheriff’s face blinking on the screen. Stiles shook her head at Derek and he answered for her.

“Stiles?! Where the hell are you?! Why did Mark stumble into my office looking like you kicked the shit out of him?” 

“Sheriff.” Derek’s cool but firm tone reaching Stiles to the bone. “We are coming to the station, your brother should be there when we get there.” He hung up without much more information. 

Stiles nodded, pulling on the sweatpants and hoodie. She was going to let Derek drive.  
+++

When they got to the station they were greeted with a very confused Sheriff, and a bruised Mark. Derek looked between Stiles and Mark, appreciating the marks his mate left on her attacker, but not forgetting to notice the jealous rage burning off of Mark when they walked into the office. Derek gripping Stiles’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and placing himself between her and Mark. 

Showing he was protecting her, Mark could have to go through Derek to get to her. Mark grumbled and John raised an eyebrow at Derek. John had grown to trust Derek with his daughter, and the pack. He valued the man, and his walking lie detector abilities.

“Stiles, do you want to tell me what is going on?” John’s voice was less stern and more concerned at seeing his daughters red and puffy eyes.

“I got out of the shower, I was heading to my room…. He pushed me against a wall. He tried to touch me.. No he did touch me….” 

Mark laughed harshly interrupting Stiles. “I am your uncle, why would I do that?”

“Because it isn’t the first time you have done this to someone! How about the baby sitter? What about the beating and the threat that if I told anyone you would ruin me?!” Stiles was shouting now. “I never told a soul until now, and you pushed me down tore away my shorts and you… you put your fingers inside me!” 

Stiles practically screamed it. Mark was fuming, and John was in shock. His eyes staring at Stiles. Mark flinched and Derek pulled her behind him. John noted the motion and changed his focus to Derek.

“Truth.” 

John whipped around to Mark. “Did you molest my daughter?!” His voice boomed, and Derek winced a little.

“NO! God no! Why would I ever….”

“Lie.” Derek all but growled.

“If… if you arrest me John…” 

“What will you do? Get out and hurt Stiles again? Do you want to see a threat?” Derek was growling, his eyes flashing red, fangs dropping. “You so much as look at her again I will rip out your throat, if you say her name again… no one will ever find you.”

Mark was terrified, but still couldn’t stop. “And who are you to her?”

“I’m her Alpha. I’m her Alpha, and she is my Stiles.” 

Before any more words could be said, John was slapping cuffs onto Mark and hauling him out of his office and into lock up. 

After what seemed like hours, John told Derek to take Stiles home but not to leave her side. When they cleared the threshold of the house Derek could smell the struggle and the blood. His blood. He felt even more proud of Stiles. 

While Derek was locking up the house, Stiles changed out of the sweats and hoodie and into a shirt she found and a pair of shorts. Feeling utterly safe with Derek in the house. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” Derek’s voice came from the door to her room. 

“Don’t be stupid. My bed is big enough. I’ll scoot over.” 

“Stiles… I don’t think that is a good idea. Not after.” 

“Derek. I will feel better if you are here. Please.” 

When Derek looked up at her, he caught sight of a shirt he had been missing, and it was draped on Stiles’s body. He couldn’t say no. Derek shucked his jacket and boots tempted to go for his jeans but looked up at Stiles.

“It’s okay. They are sinfully tight already, they can’t be good to sleep in. Shirt too… it’s fine.” 

Derek bit into his cheek and shucked down to his briefs. Sliding in next to Stiles after turning off the lights. It had been silent for a while, until Derek felt Stiles turn toward him.

“Did you mean what you said at the station?”

“I will kill him.”

“Not that. The ‘she is my Stiles’.” She tried her best impression of growly Derek causing him to laugh a little.

“Yes.”

“So does that mean you are my Derek? Like Allison and Scott?”

It was Derek’s turn to roll and look at Stiles. “Yes… if you want it to be that way. If not, I will wait…”

Derek looked at Stiles, hoping she would say yes, willing her to say yes. Instead of saying anything Stiles leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Derek released the breath he had been holding and kissed back. The kiss turned deep and full of passion, only breaking to breathe. 

Stiles pressed her body to Derek’s in an effort to get close to him. “Stiles.” Derek’s voice barely a whisper.

“Hmm.”

“I don’t… uhm… with what happened. It doesn’t change how much I need you, but I don’t want to rush.”

“You’re not… I’m not broken to you?” 

Derek leaned back in shock. 

“No. Anything but. The sense of pride my wolf feels for the damage you did to him… you are my perfect match. My mate. My relationship with Kate wasn’t…. It wasn’t good. If you are broken… so am I…”

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips again. “We can make each other whole again.”

Derek pulled Stiles into his chest. Locking her in, and bathing in the scent of her. The scent of happiness. The scent of home.


End file.
